It has been demonstrated that CD8 positive CTLs recognize epitope peptides derived from tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) on major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I molecule, and then kill the tumor cells. Since the discovery of melanoma antigen (MAGE) family as the first example of TAAs, many other TAAs have been discovered through immunological approaches (NPL 1/Boon T, Int J Cancer 1993 May 8, 54(2): 177-80; NPL 2/Boon T & van der Bruggen P, J Exp Med 1996 Mar. 1, 183(3): 725-9), and some of the TAAs are now in the process of clinical development as immunotherapeutic targets.
Identification of new TAAs, which induce potent and specific anti-tumor immune responses, warrants further development of clinical application of peptide vaccination strategy in various types of cancer (NPL 3/Harris C C, J Natl Cancer Inst 1996 Oct. 16, 88(20): 1442-55; NPL 4/Butterfield L H et al., Cancer Res 1999 Jul. 1, 59(13): 3134-42; NPL 5/Vissers J L et al., Cancer Res 1999 Nov. 1, 59(21): 5554-9; NPL 6/van der Burg S H et al., J Immunol 1996 May 1, 156(9): 3308-14; NPL 7/Tanaka F et al., Cancer Res 1997 Oct. 15, 57(20): 4465-8; NPL 8/Fujie T et al., Int J Cancer 1999 Jan. 18, 80(2): 169-72; NPL 9/Kikuchi M et al., Int J Cancer 1999 May 5, 81(3): 459-66; NPL 10/Oiso M et al., Int J Cancer 1999 May 5, 81(3): 387-94). Until now, several clinical trials using these tumor-associated antigen derived peptides have been reported.
Unfortunately, only a low objective response rate could be observed in these cancer vaccine trials so far (NPL 11/Belli F et al., J Clin Oncol 2002 Oct. 15, 20(20): 4169-80; NPL 12/Coulie P G et al., Immunol Rev 2002 October, 188: 33-42; NPL 13/Rosenberg S A et al., Nat Med 2004 September, 10(9): 909-15).
Favorable TAA is indispensable for proliferation and survival of cancer cells, as a target for immunotherapy, because the use of such TAAs may minimize the well-described risk of immune escape of cancer cells attributable to deletion, mutation, or down-regulation of TAAs as a consequence of therapeutically driven immune selection.
On the other hand, Nei endonuclease VIII-like 3 (NEIL3) has been isolated as a member belonging to a class of DNA glycosylases homologous to the bacterial Fpg/Nei family (NPL 14/Bandaru et al., DNA Repair (Amst). 2002 Jul. 17; 1(7):517-29). These glycosylases initiate the first step in base excision repair by cleaving bases damaged by reactive oxygen species and introducing a DNA strand break via the associated lyase reaction. NEIL3 is likely to play a role in DNA repair mechanism, however, its relationship with carcinogenesis has not been elucidated.